


Now?

by GalacticTwink



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: Grian wakes up late at night with Mumbo on his mind, but he has to wait for what he wants from his boyfriend.
Relationships: Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Got this prompt from the OTP generator

Something jabs my side, eyes squeezing shut and head throwing back to preserve what was a deep sleep. He pokes me again, hair brushing against my cheek as my boyfriend leans over me to see if I’m awake yet.

“Mumbo.” he whispers, inches from my face. I keep my eyes firmly shut, willing him to give up and go back to sleep. “Mumboooo,” he raises his voice to it’s normal bubbly tone, making me groan as I force my eyes open. He’s too cute for his own good sometimes. His big, bright, very awake eyes are staring down at mine in the pitch dark of our bedroom, already pleading for something he hasn’t asked for yet.

“Grian, what time is it?” I squint at the clock beside the bed, trying to rein in the blurred numbers enough to make it out.. “Three in the morning? Grian-” he smothers me, interrupting with a sloppy kiss morning breath and all. I push him back, not able to keep back my laughter.

“Mumbo,” he cuddles closer to me, face nestled into my neck, “have sex with me.” I sputter. “Grian! Is that why you’re still awake?” this time when my boyfriend shuffles closer to me I can feel his hips roll against my arse. “Pleaaaaase Mumbo? I don’t know if I’ll be able to go back to sleep.” “Well I can.” he whines, grinding against me again.

“In the morning, Grian.” I wriggle, shaking him off so I can turn back towards my side of the bed- eyes already falling shut. “In the morning, you promise?” “Yeah, yeah I promise.” he backs off, letting me drift straight back to sleep as if the exchange never happened.

I wake with a heavy weight pressing on my chest. I though we’d closed the door to keep the cats out before we went to bed. I try to toss, wanting just a bit more rest before I get up, but it doesn’t budge. I groan, letting go of the dream I’d been in to wake up for good this time.

The room is flooded with sun, lighting up Grian’s golden locks beautifully with the morning rays. Though, it would be an even lovlier sight had my boyfriend not been sitting on my chest; bright eyes lighting up as mine open.

“Now?” now? Now what- our late night exchange returns to my memory. I sigh. “I suppose I did promise, didn’t I? Get off me for a moment then.” I try to move but Grian doesn’t budge, shaking his head firmly. He waits, making sure I’m planning on staying put before he climbs down to fold back the sheets, sliding his rather cold fingers down the elastic of my sweats and pulling them clean down down my legs- taking the space between them for himself. I can’t help but chuckle, watching him lie down with half of him hanging off the bed just so he can look up at me with my dick in his hands like the cute bastard he is.

I woke up soft, but that doesn’t stop him from feeling me up, stroking me slowly to coax my cock up- tip rising to meet his waiting lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the heated skin before they part, his cheek bulging as he raises his head to look up at me. My face turns several shades of red.

Grian’s mouth is warm and wet, his tongue dragging along my cock as he lowers his head; bobbing over me as his fingers delicately spread my thighs for better access. I moan, startling myself with the low noise that makes Grian hum around my cock.

My fingers curl, grabbing tightly at the sheets under me to restrain myself from pulling on Grian’s hair. But I can’t stop myself from bucking my hips to feel his throat try to swallow around my head before he pulls back, his spit dripping down my shaft as he moves around; the bed shifting under me with his clumsy grabs at the bottle of lube he must’ve gotten out earlier.

I swallow, eyes following his slicked fingers between his legs until they’re blocked from my view. Grian’s face turns pink, looking away before pushing his first finger into himself- moaning sweetly. I prop myself up, digging my elbows into the sheets under me to get a batter look at my boyfriend; cock hard and thighs shaking while he fingers himself.

I can tell when he adds the second finger, his hips twitching back against his hand. My own fingers creep across my chest to tug at my cock, twitching at the show Grian is putting on for me.

“Hey- Mumbo! Don’t be so impatient,” his voice is breathy, holding back moans to scold me. “I’m almost ready..” my mouth nearly waters in anticipation.

Grian crawls over to me, running his fingers along my length to smear his extra lube onto me before he mounts me; bracing both palms on my bare chest, one still sticky against my skin.

He sinks down over my cock, my head tilting back as he works his way down to sit down; groaning over me. He’s so tight, ass squeezing around me hard enough to almost finish me right now. Grian rocks his hips, shifting over me to sit up straight before beginning to bounce- working his body down over my cock while he rides me.

I buck, meeting him in the middle to hear him gasp. Taking him by the hips, I help him pull up further before dropping back down, letting him take his time and drink it in. He woke up at three in the morning to ask me to fuck him, I’d better let him enjoy it.

Grian fucks himself until he cant take it anymore, whining and grinding down on my cock for me to take over. I snort, grinning up at my needy boyfriend. He wanted to be on top, he should be able to finish himself off.

I reach up, coaxing Grian down until I can reach his lips- rolling my hips into him with every kiss I pepper onto his face. His fingers lace through my hair, pulling me into a harder kiss; moaning into my mouth as I quicken my pace, sweeping my tongue into his mouth when he gives me the chance.

His cock leaks pre onto my stomach, my free hand grabbing for his length to stroke him along with the steady rhythm of our skin smacking together. I twist my wrist, squeezing tighter to feel his head twitch against my palm.

Grian clamps down around my, ass tightening as he cums in my hand; breaking away from our kiss to moan loudly for me. I flip him while he’s caught in bliss, pushing his back against the bed to rock into him harder. He doesn’t get a break, groaning and rutting up against me to fuck him harder. I shift my hips, biting back a loud groan. I’m so close I can feel it, leaning away from Grian to pull out of him- jerking myself off once, then twice before I cum; spurting across my boyfriend’s stomach and chest with a moan of his name.

I fall into bed next to him, face reddening as he giggles breathily. I smile, reaching around him for a tissue to wipe off my hands quickly so I can cup his face; leaning in for another kiss.

“Worth the wait?” I press my lips against his jaw, trailing along his neck lightly.

“I dunno..” Grian looks up, gaze flicking un-discreetly down to his cock- hard again after I rearranged his insides. Ah, I see. Well, we can’t finish until he’s, well, finished can we? I palm the head of his cock before I start to jerk him off, dragging my palm along the length of his dick slowly as I nip at his neck.

He squirms under me, swallowing hard under my lips as I suck on his sensitive skin. I can feel him grinding against my hand, pushing against my gentle attentions. I let him, matching his lazy speed until he cums for me again; melting under me as he splatters onto my chest.

“Ugh, Grian! Now we both need a shower.” he laughs at me, grabbing my face to kiss me once again; eyes heavy with affection.

“Definitely worth the wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading! I originally posted this on anon because I'm still nervous about posting this kind of stuff! My first hermitshipping fic.


End file.
